The present invention relates to a device for exchanging a form cylinder of a photogravure rotary machine which is provided on both sides with removable bearing bushings.
Devices for facilitating and simplifying the replacement of form cylinders on photogravure rotary machines are known in various forms.
Thus, for example, Swiss Pat. No. 504,303 shows a device for engaging and disengaging form cylinders where divided bearing shells are provided in two swivel arms non-rotatably connected with each other over a shaft mounted in the machine side walls to support the form cylinder pin.
This embodiment requires a cylinder transfer car which is provided with a lifting mechanism, otherwise the swivel arms could not be swung under the bearing pins of the form cylinder to be installed, nor could they be swung away from the bearing pins of a disassembled form cylinder. The swivel arms are in addition turned empty into the operating position before a new form cylinder is installed to permit maneuvering of the cylinder transfer car.
These drawbacks, as well as the loosening and tightening of the moving bearing shell halves have a negative effect on the change-over time.
It has recently become customary to roll the form cylinders manually on rails provided for this purpose into and out of the operating position, as it can be seen, e.g. from Swiss Pat. Nos. 563,876 and 571,397.
Such devices have the disadvantage that the very heavy form cylinders must be moved manually between the machine side walls. Axially parallel rolling is thus not ensured, and the splash boards necessary to cover the form cylinders at their end faces must be assembled and disassembled in their operating position to replace the form cylinder.